Un fic sin título
by Gabby-Al. Max. P. G
Summary: Tiempos dificiles se acercan y Harry debe decidir que hacer. Un fic HHr, hecho por las iras que Jk causó y por las ganas de escribir un fic que teníamos. Somos malas para los títulos.


_(n/As) esta historia fue escrita con una idea importada de Venecia, y es para probar que la inspiración en lugares románticos como Europa es más fácil de conseguir… también, para soltar las puras iras que tenemos contra la loca de J.K. y para apoyar la "guerra" contra el Imperio Maldito de la Gigante de Hierro (o sea, J.k… idea de la Valeria )_

Cap. 1

Por más vueltas que le diese, el corbatín de Harry nunca lucía lo suficientemente bien en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. Aunque, claro está, nada se vería los suficientemente bien en estos tiempos de lucha.

La puerta tras él se movió y el chirrido que produjo despertó a Harry de sus lentos pensamientos aburridos. Sorprendido, tardó en reconocer a la silueta de la hermosa joven que le observaba con cariño.

-si sigues así de despistado, nunca podrás terminar de arreglarte…

-Ron no está aquí- le contestó un tanto seco tratando de esquivar su mirada

-Ya lo sé, pero también puedo venir a verte a ti. El hecho de que Ron sea mi novio no significa que mis amistades se limiten. Aún podemos ir al baile juntos, verdad?- comentó Hermione, mientras se acercaba y delicadamente ajustaba el arrugado corbatín de Harry.

-listo- se dijo a sí misma cuando hubo terminado- ahora sí que estás perfecto. Vamos?

-gracias… Vamos- le tendió el brazo a su amiga y ella lo tomó. Unos pasos más tarde, Harry se detuvo en seco.

-y Ron?- inquirió nervioso –no lo esperamos?

-nos encontrará allá.

-deberíamos esperarlo. Llegar solo a estos eventos debe ser espantoso- puso una mueca y se sentó en su cama.

-Harry- le contestó Hermione en un tono maternalmente comprensivo- sé que no quieres ir, pero piensa que es por una buena causa. San Mungo en verdad necesita el dinero… Ahora, con todos los ataques, el hospit…

-pero, tú misma lo estás diciendo!- la interrumpió serio. De un salto, se paró frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda y refugiándose en el claro atardecer –no se deberían hacer estas tontas fiestas! Existen otras formas de recaudar dinero para buenas causas.

-no te hagas de rogar. Todo saldrá bien. Recuerda que eres una celebridad- dijo sarcásticamente –perdón, pero esto es lo que se puede hacer por ahora…- se acercó de nuevo a él y suavemente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para darle apoyo. Luego, asentó su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba entre su cabeza y su hombro, para poder ver en el cielo, lo mismo que veía él.

-por ahora… eso es lo que creemos todos. En cuanto consiga el diploma y el permiso que necesito del ministerio me iré…

-cambiarás de opinión- dijo muy segura Hermione, desde el hombro de Harry.

-Nada me detiene en Hogwarts. Hasta Ron y tú me han dejado solo.

-solo?!- le reprimió Hermione de forma graciosa, observando la sonrisa furtiva que trataba de esconder Harry, con el objetivo de hacerla sentir mal –mira que solo estás! Sí, definitivamente todas esas horas extra de ayuda que te hemos dado no han servido para nada…

Harry sonrió y negó.

-ya! Deja de hacerte la pobre víctima! Que ni tú mismo te lo crees… Me vas a hacer sentir mal en serio.

-bueno, lo siento. Entonces, qué esperamos? Ya vámonos…

ººººººº

Atravesaron juntos un Hogwarts en penumbra. Los candelabros gigantescos y las antorchas de las patredes no alcanzaban para iluminar el ahora tenebroso castillo, que desde la muerte de Dumbledore, se ponía cada día más gris.

Afuera, la excepcional oscuridad plagada de estrellas cubría el cielo. Una corta fila de carruajes los esperaba a ellos y al resto de estudiantes cuyas familias habían sido invitadas a la fiesta a realizarse en la casa de aquel mago extranjero que vivía en Hogsmade. Extraño individuo ése…

El trayecto hasta la mansión fue silencioso. Últimamente no tenían mucho para decirse. Iban callados, oyendo solamente el sonido del viento y de las ruedas de la carroza que pasaba sobre las hojas secas que el otoño arrancaba de los árboles. Cuando llegaron, se maravillaron con el arreglo del salón. Y no sólo del salón… saliendo de éste, se llegaba a una enorme terraza, que daba a un lago, que estaba cubierto de hojas caídas, que mágicamente formaban una gigantesca flor, que se distinguía a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

Había una gran cantidad de gente reunida a la entrada. Se dedicaron a buscar a Ron, pero como no lo encontraron, supusieron que debía estar cambiándose de ropa en el colegio. Decidieron entrar, el lugar estaba lleno de reporteros fastidiosos con gigantescazas cámaras de fotos que lanzaban flashes enceguecedores.

Harry no sabía qué estaba haciendo en esa fiesta. Había gente muriendo allá afuera. Se sentó en una silla y decidió olvidarse de todo. Al fin y al cabo, había ido, solo porque lo había prometido, pero en realidad se sentía encarcelado.

Y el ministro de magia llegó. Todos los reporteros y todas las miradas se fijaron en él. Harry sabía que ese era le momento perfecto para escabullirse da la fiesta, por al menos un momento. El jardín estaba lleno de invitados, varios aurores cuidaban las puertas, en caso de que sucediera algo. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo y siguió recto. vio una habitación abierta y entró.

La habitación estaba vacía, oscura, fría. Las puertas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas completamente. Las cortinas se movían y se levantaban con el viento que entraba. Harry supo que era hora de tomar un poco de aire, esas fiestas lo aturdían. Para su sorpresa una hermosa joven estaba contemplando el paisaje reflejado en el lago.

-Hermione?- preguntó sorprendido –qué haces aquí???

-Harry! Me asustaste!... no hago nada. Solo escapé un rato…

-puedo quedarme contigo?- dijo Harry mientras dejaba su gran abrigo en el sillón más próximo al balcón.

-sí, claro, me viene bien la compañía.

-Lindo lugar el que encontraste, Hermione…

-lo sé.

El balcón estaba justo encima del lago. Si se agachaban, podían tocar el agua fría y si miraban hacia la derecha, veían una parte del jardín de la elegante fiesta.

-Tienes razón Harry no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, hay gente muriendo…

-Lo hicimos, ahora solo hay que preocuparse de los fondos recaudados, aunque ni siquiera sé para que van a servir, la gente muere, no queda herida.- dijo Harry, mientras mostraba una mueca de angustia.

-Esa es cuestión de Molly, ella sabe porque lo están haciendo…

Harry suspiró y miró el cielo, la noche estaba despejada y no pensaba en alejarse de aquel balcón.

-Espera, odio los zapatos de tacón alto, es demasiado cansado llevarlos puestos, voy a sacármelos si no te molesta-dijo Hermione.

-No importa.

Hermione se sacó los zapatos y buscó un lugar donde sentarse, pero no había nada tan cerca del balcón. Al final decidió subirse en la baranda del balcón. Pero mientras intentaba subirse de espaldas, tomó un impulso demasiado fuerte y el balcón empezó a moverse. La casa si era vieja después de todo. Hermione trató de tener más cuidado, pero en el último momento se pisó el vestido y empezó a caer. Harry trató de detenerla por la cintura, pero fue demasiado tarde, los dos cayeron al agua.

Harry observó lo mucho que temblaba Hermione y susurró accio trayendo hacia si el abrigo que había dejado arriba.

A pesar de todo se ve bien pensó Harry ¿Qué hago pensando estás cosas? 

Sin pensarlo se dirigieron rápido a la entrada de atrás de la fiesta.

-Ron!-dijo harry sin pensarlo.

-Hola! Que les pasó?

-eeeh nada-dijo hermione cortante y se dirigieron hacia adentro. Hacia demasiado frío para hablar.

De repente millones de flash los cegaron. Todos los periodistas estaban afuera.


End file.
